Mutant Red
by Terminally Sadistic
Summary: Karkat Vantas is new in town and has to start school are Makara High, wishing he and Kankri didn't have to keep their blood color a secret. The young troll soon falls for the mustard blood Sollux Captor but also runs into trouble with Dave Strider.
1. Chapter 1

Mutant Red

Chapter 1:

Keep a Secret

Karkat Vantas ran about his room hunting for cloths that were suitable for his first day at his new high school. He threw several pairs of pants to the other side of the room before finding his favorite gray jeans, actually they were in fact the only pair without holes in the knees. Successfully finding an old tattered black hoodie he found under his bed with the cancer sign on the back he shrugged it on. Not long after putting on his only pair of black converses Karkat slung on his shoulder bag and ran down stairs.

"Karkat, are you leaving so soon? The school is only a block away from here, I never would have thought, you, of all people would want to be early on the first day of school." The older boy walked over and put his hand on Karkat's forehead. "Hm, you do not feel like you have a fever, so you must not be sick"

Karkat slapped his hand away "Fuck you, Kankri. Go suck your own bulge." He spat at Kankri and flipped him off while walking out the door.

"Do not let people know your secret Kar" Kankri yelled before Karkat could get the door shut.

The sound of crunching leaves echoed every time Karkat took a step forward. The chilled breeze made him shiver; Karkat was not fond of the cold. '_I know Kankri; I know I need to keep the secret. Trust me, I know.' _Karkat sighed and looked down at the sidewalk while he walked, '_What if someone finds out? I, no Kankri and I could be culled. I just won't let anyone get that close to me, yea that will work' _He looked up the street and noticed the school's entrance sign. As Karkat got closer he could make out the words. 'Makara High School' and underneath were the small almost unreadable 'Human's and Troll's Welcome'. It had only been a short time since the Trolls were forced onto Earth and it wasn't long until the High Bloods took over.

Karkat continued on only to feel a knot in his stomach after seeing a purple blood standing by the doors entrance. He was tall and had a mess of hair atop his head; he had clown make-up decorating his gray face. Every part of Karkat told him to walk in the other direction, but of course being Karkat he did not.

He walked at a faster pace as he noticed the purple blood looking down at his small frame.

"Honk"

Karkat's blood ran cold but was slightly pissed because he was stopped and turned to look at the larger troll.

"Where you think you're going motherfucker?" He voice was rough and smoker like.

Karkat could feel his purple eye looking into Karkat's soul, it was irritating.

"Inside, obviously nook sniffer" He growled

The clown frowned but soon smiled again at him.

"And you don't say hi to me?" He patted the low blood on his should and forced at toothy grin. "Well brother, my name's Gamzee Makara. What's your name motherfucker?"

'_Seriously, he is a Makara? That's fucked up, he looked stoned, or drunk.'_

"Vantas, Karkat Vantas" Karkat smirked "What's it to you, fuckass"

"So…you're the new motherfucker?" He smiled "Nice to meet you Karbro"

"Karbro?" Karkat was stunned, '_did he just give me a nickname?_'

Gamzee just laughed "I'll show you around" He smiled "Honk"

Karkat couldn't protest before he was being dragged into the building by the Makara clown. He looked around taking in everything, it was huge. Karkat spun around looking at the ceiling and the pillars leading up to it, there was a large stair case in the middle of it all, 'This is Makara High? Oh Gog, I'm so going to get lost'

"Motherfuckin' over is the library, and there is the main office. Um, let's motherfuckin' see, that's the cafeteria, and" He paused and walked down a hall Karkat trailing behind him.

Gamzee pointed to a long hall way with lockers on either side of the wall all painted red. Red, the color red made Karkat sick to his stomach. Gamzee pointed down the hallway and smiled a sharp smile.

"Your motherfuckin' classes are all down this motherfucker" Gamzee looked back at Karkat and patted his shoulder. "Classes don't motherfuckin' starts for about an hour, so, Karbro feel free to look around this huge motherfucker." Gamzee walked away before Karkat could say a thing.

He sighed and walked around the school looking at the room numbers trying to remember them all. Karkat was looking down at his schedule and ran into something hard. Karkat rubbed his head and cringed at the pain.

"Ouch, that hurt. Did I just run into a wall, what an idiot I am" He sighed and kept rubbing his head and picking up the paper he had dropped not looking up one second.

"Fuck! Watch where the fuck you're going next time"

Karkat looked up shocked and froze; blue and red eyes caught him in a grip. He opened his mouth to speak but no words wormed out of his mouth. The other troll's hair was spiked in the back and he wore a black shirt with the Gemini symbol stretching across the chest, his white pants were clashing with his white and black shoes. The boy wore a smug look on his face but his eyes were hidden behind blue and red glasses.

"What are you thtaring at?" The boy blushed slightly revealing his yellow blood under his gray skin.

"What?" Karkat snapped back to reality "Who the fuck are you? Why did you run into me nook licking?" Karkat scruffed his eyebrows.

The yellow blood gave a questioning look, and spoke with an annoyed voice.

"You ran into me, you inthufferable prick. How about you watch where you're going next time." The troll sighed and got up and began walking away.

"Fuck you mustard blood" Karkat exhaled and stood up "Hey, wait"

The boy turned too stared at the smaller troll.

"What?" He was annoyed and embarrassed at the same time.

"I'm, fucking sorry I ran into you" Karkat chocked on his words, this was the first time he had apologized to anyone.

A small blush tinted Karkat's face and he noticed it.

"I have to go!" Karkat spun and began to run down the hall to be stopped by something. He looked down and noticed blue and red sparks surrounding him.

'_Oh fuck! I can't move, if he finds out he'll cull me'_

"Let me go fuckass!" Karkat turned his head to the other troll who was walking closer, _'Fuck, Fuck 'His_ blood pumper sped up and was attacking his chest with thumps.

"Who are you?" The boy stood next to him now and was looking into Karkat's eye.

"Why does it matter fucker, let me go damnit!" Karkat tried to move but he couldn't move his limbs, he felt the lights get tighter around him.

"Are you trying to cull me, fuckass?" Karkat could hardly breathe now.

"Oh, thorry. Now who are you? I'm Thollux Captor" The boy still stared into Karkat's eyes.

"I don't care who you are! I'm Karkat Vantas damnit, now let me go! This hurts!"

Sollux released Karkat and smiled, "That'th a nice name, Karkat"

Karkat felt a blush coming on and hid his face in his hoodie. Sollux noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"What'th wrong?" Sollux frowned a bit and looked down at Karkat.

'_Think dumbass, what do I say. Fuck'_

"It smells like mustard in here" Karkat eyed Sollux and frowned.

Sollux blushed massively and back away. "I-"Sollux chocked and blushed even more in embarrassment "I'm thorry for that"

Karkat was surprised at how much someone could blush, _'So this is a yellow blooded psionic welding prick, hm, more pathetic than I thought'_ Karkat didn't notice the stare Sollux was giving him.

"Tho, um. Are you buthy at lunch? I mean, if you want to we, um could thit together. Like, I can introduce you to my friendth, if you want." The blush had not faded one bit.

"Of course not, fuckass. It's my first day dumbass; you and Gamzee are the only people I've met at this point." Karkat ignored Sollux's remark about him being busy.

"Tho, you've met Gam huh?" Sollux's blush had faded and was barely tinting his cheeks. "What do you think of him?"

Karkat smirked "He's an idiot, is he on drugs or something? Like, he is so hard to understand, speaking wise. 'Motherfuckin' this and 'motherfuckin' that. It hurts my think pan to be honest"

Sollux laughed and forced a smile on his normally emotionless face. "You're eating lunch with uth, tho meet me at the main office before and I'll walk with you." Before Karkat could talk Sollux was already making his way down the hall to his classes, and Karkat did the same.

Karkat walked into a classroom and only one person sat in the desks. The human boy sat still trying too hard to be cool; his dark black shades showed he didn't like to talk to uncool people. The boy had almost white hair that lay just under his eyebrows; his shirt was red with white sleeves and had a record in the center of his chest. He had a smooth expression displayed on his face that would make anyone look at him twice, _'Damn, he's kinda hot'_ Karkat bit his lip with his sharp teeth to silence the thought, _'No, he's human.'_

"Well, are you going to sit down anytime soon dude?" The boy was looking at Karkat and looked very intrigued by the young troll.

Karkat snapped back to reality and blurted out the only thing that came to his mind. "Fuck you nook licker" Karkat snarled at the other boy showing his jagged teeth. The human just laughed as if Karkat had told the most hilarious joke of time. Karkat felt very insulted at this point and was raging inside, he could feel his red eyes glowing behind the gray contacts.

"What is the actual fuck is so fucking funny, bulge face?!" Karkat growled and jumped on the desk the boy was sitting at with his sickle in his hand. The blond boy smiled and patted Karkat's cheek.

"You are adorable, all of you trolls are, but you top them." Karkat punched the boy in the face breaking his shades revealing his red eyes. The boy just smiled more and whipped out a new pair as quick as the other broke. Karkat snarled again and walked to a seat in the back of the classroom in time for the rest of the class to come in.

After they were seated the teacher stood in the front of the class looking at a list on a clipboard. He was Karkat's math teacher, Mr. Frunt. Mr. Frunt was a high blooded troll who didn't take kindly to low bloods. He looked around the class and stopped when he saw Karkat in the back.

"Oh yes, we have a new student with us now. Mr. Vantas will you please stand and say your name and blood color for the rest of us, blood color mainly for the other trolls and myself to know. "He smiled evilly at Karkat and motioned to stand.

Karkat rolled his eyes and stood.

"My name is, Karkat Vantas." He paused _'What did Porrim say I need to say for my blood color, oh yea'_ "Jade blood, sir." Karkat smirked and continued "I really don't want to be here however. I think it's annoying I need to announce my blood color to the likes of you. "Karkat took a breath "And, I think you're already a nook licker because of how you make me say it out loud, along with how you just looked at me like I was low blooded trash. I should take of my sickle and shove it up your escape trap; I just want to make myself clear, if I haven't already done so."

The blond human Karkat was previously talking to was staring at him with a smile, he mouthed the words 'How Cute Can You Be?' and Karkat frowned.

Mr. Frunt was stunned at the words that left Karkat's mouth and looked at him with suspicion. "Mr. Vantas, explain to me why your eyes are not jade green?"

Karkat froze, he knew someone would notice. "I do not have jade eyes because male jade bloods are extremely rare, me and my elder brother Kankri are the only jade blooded males in fact."

Frunt slammed his hand against his face and sighed "You mean, you are related to Kankri, Kankri Vantas? The little ranting grub, that never shuts up? That Kankri?"

Karkat looked at him and frowned, "Yes…was he that bad?"

"Yes, the most annoying troll I've ever had" He held back no insults now.

"You shouldn't dis him as much as you are, I may hate him but he is MY family. So I would watch what you say, high blooded fuckass" Karkat grew angry at his remark and pulled his sickle out from his back under his hoodie.

Mr. Frunt only smiled and walked around to his desk and pulled out his chair and sat down overlooking his classroom. "Karkat Vantas please be seated by Mr. Strider in the middle" Karkat looked at him clueless "Dave, raise your hand so Vantas knows where to sit"

Karkat was stunned when the blond boy raised his hand grinning.

"Can't I just stay here, I mean really." Karkat protested

"No, I need to keep an eye on you, personal reasons," Mr. Frunt grinned and point to sit.

Karkat rolled his eyes at him and sat with Dave, he pushed his seat away from the other boy some and sat there "What a bucket fucker" Karkat growled at himself and looked down the whole class. Dave said nothing; he only looked at the young troll, drooling.

Karkat stumbled out of his third class and walked down the hall to the main office. By the time he arrived Sollux was already there on his laptop doing gog knows what. Karkat walked up to Sollux and sat next to him quietly watching Sollux type in codes and other bullshit Karkat couldn't do without blowing up his computer. Sollux noticed Karkat and jumped jerking his head up to meet the others grey eyes.

"Oh, fuck. You thcared me KK" Sollux closed his laptop and looked at Karkat.

"KK? What's that mean? My name's Karkat, asswipe" Karkat looked annoyed and pissed at the new nickname.

Sollux smirked "Yeth, KK. You know becauthe you have two K'th in your name. It'th cute" He looked back down and put away his laptop into his bag.

Karkat felt like blushing but calmed down "Oh, um. Okay, wait! Fuck you"

Sollux laughed and stood up pulling Karkat up with him. He smiled and started walking to the lunch room pulling Karkat by his wrist. Looking around Karkat took in the view of the rather large room with half trolls and half humans occupying it.

Sollux continued to pull Karkat until they were in front of two tables pushed together; there were fourteen others people sitting not including him and Sollux, four humans and ten trolls.

"Oh, Hello Sollux, Dear. I See You Have Brought Along A Friend." A female troll looked at Karkat and smiled. Her short black hair was spiked at the sides; she wore a long-sleeved shirt with the Virgo symbol on it and a long red skirt with white buttons. "My Name Is Kanaya Maryam; It Is Nice to Make Your Acquaintance. What Is Your Name, If You Do Not Mind My Curiosity"

Karkat was about to speak but Sollux interrupted him.

"Oh, guyth!" The crowd of students stopped their conversions with one another and looked in Sollux and Karkat's direction. He smiled and pulled Karkat closer to the other kids. "I'd like you all to meet, Karkat" The bunch of kids smiled and introduced themselves.

"Hello Karkat, I am Rose. It is wonderful to meet you" A blonde girl smiled at Karkat. Karkat just forced a smile and looked down the tables.

"I'm Terezi, ehehe" A girl stood up with red glasses and a cane stood and walked to Karkat and sniffed him. She grinned "You smell like cherries Karkarles, Are you wearing body spray?" She licked his cheek and smiled "You taste like candy" Karkat was horrified with the meeting; he stood there with his mouth open. Sollux noticed the look and patted his back.

"Terezi is blind, so she smells and tastes thing to know stuff" Sollux smiled slightly

Next a cat like female troll jumped onto Karkat's back and purred.

"Hi Karkity, I'm Nepeta! It's nice to meet you." The cat pointed to a muscled blood blooded troll with a broken horn and broken glasses. "That's my meowrail, Equius"

The trolls continued to introduce themselves one after another, Karkat only knew three of them before he was dragged in here. Gamzee sat by is 'best bro' Tavros. Tavros was the only troll Karkat had met with no self-confidence what so ever, and he being in a four-wheeled device didn't help the situation. Dave was eying Karkat the whole lunch hour completely ignoring John's conversation with him. And of course Sollux was next to Karkat on his laptop coding viruses he was going to send Eriden or even Karkat. Karkat looked at Sollux's height compared to his, _'Gog I'm short.'_ Karkat frowned and turned his head to the group and listened to Gamzee go on about 'Miracles" and "The Messiahs" to Eriden and Equius.

"So, w-what you mean is you're crazy and w-we should run?" Eriden smirked at the clown.

"I agree, with the high blood. Gamzee you need to act with your blood color, you are the highest land dweller." Equius looked to Gamzee with a stern look.

"No motherfuckers, your missin' the motherfuckerin' point of it." Gamzee protested and turned to Karkat "you motherfuckin' know about motherfuckin' miracles right Karbro?" Karkat blinked and looked to Sollux for help, but Sollux just shook his head.

"Um," Now everyone was looking at him now "What the fuck are 'miracles'?"

Karkat looked around with everyone smiling,

"We finally found a normal one, you see Dave here seems to think he understand the insane clown over there. So it's nice to know Sollux picked a good one" Aradia smiled and winked at Sollux who was blushing like a mad man.

Karkat felt his face heat up and covered his face with the hood of his hoodie, he heard everyone giggle and mutter how cute they were together.

'_Oh no, what have I done? I let people to close to me, I let my guard down. They'll find out now, I'm dead, shit. This has gone on too long, I'm fucked damnit'_

"Hey Karkity, what's your screen name? " Nepeta blurted and smiled, everyone look at Karkat again with curiosity in their eyes.

He gulped

"It's, carcinoGeneticist."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I had a dream about you, friend

Bright red blood leaked from the unknown troll hanging in front of Sollux yellow tears rolling down his face, a blue blood held Sollux down on the ground and made him watch. Blue and red sparks surrounded Sollux and the blue blood. A jade blood was being beaten to death in front of them all, the mutant troll screamed an unbelievably blood curtailing scream and Sollux covered his ears blocking out the sound.

Sollux's yellow blood turned white when he saw the jade blood being de-headed by a large purple blood with clubs. The red blooded troll let out another scream and lashed out against the chains holding him, crying out he broke one of the chains and screeched again making Sollux's head hurt. Red blood was pooled around the young troll, he was crying. All of the trolls around Sollux were shadowed; he couldn't make out anyone he knew.

"I-I" Tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked up to the purple blood.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL! I WANT YOU ALL TO SUFFER FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HER!" The troll voice was rough and violent as he screamed about revenge. He soon calmed down and spoke again almost in a whisper. "Don't understand why you trolls do this, is it because you are scared of someone who is different? Or are you scared of me trying to cull you. "He paused. "What makes you better than me? The color of your blood?" He silently laughed and went on "I guess I will never know, I know however, that you are a monster and culling innocent trolls is pathetic." The troll chocked on his own tears and silenced himself.

Sollux didn't recognize his voice but he wanted to know who he was, he did recognize the purple blood's however but he didn't want to admit it.

"HONK!" The purple blood laughed and honked at the rant.

The high blooded troll walked to the red blood and smiled a clown-like grin and raised one of his clubs high above his head and aimed for the smaller troll.

"I'm not motherfuckin' scared of you motherfucker" The clown's eyes were glowing purple with rage and murder. "I don't motherfucking want worthless pieces of mutant garbage living motherfucker"

Sollux watched as the clown swung the club and a mere second before he made contact Sollux woke up.

Jerking up he noticed he was in his respiteblock; Sollux sighed and shifted on the bed until he was on his side. _'What was that dream about, who was that'_Sollux thought to himself and sat on the side of his bed rubbing his eyes. His respiteblock was overtaken by colored cables and computer parts, his cloths laid on the floor and games and CD's were scattered everywhere.

Sollux stood up and walked to his computer and stretched out his body, he sat in the chair and logged into Trollian.

'_One missed chat huh?'_

_turntechGodhead [TG] Began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] _

TG: i want you to leave karkat alone

TG: he doesnt want you lispy

TG: so stay away captor

TG: or I swear ill knock your teeth out

_turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] _

Sollux read the log over and over again, '_So Strider has the hot's for KK huh? '_

_twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] _

TA: how about we let kk deciide

TA: it'2 only faiir

TA: for hiim ii mean

TG: fine captor

TG: he will pick me

_turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] _

Sollux felt a smile cover his face when he saw Karkat sitting on the floor were they normally met to walk to lunch together. It had been a month since Karkat first came to Makara and he and Sollux had become great friends over the short time. Sollux had developed deep feelings towards the small troll and as did Karkat to him, the only thing standing in the way was karkat wouldn't say what was on his mind. Sollux grew closer to the troll making his smile fade. '_Is…is KK crying?' _Sollux picked up his pace and stood over Karkat looking down.

Karkat looked like he had just see Lord English or Her Impervious Condescension maybe worse. His gray cheeks were pale and lifeless he looked like he was about to cry and turn over and die. Sollux leaned down and sat in front of the small troll.

"KK…Ar-"

"Dave…tried t-to…r-rape me" He buried his face in his hands and sobs not letting tears escape.

Sollux froze and felt red and blue sparks forming around him. He growled making Karkat look up at him with sorrow filled eyes, he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Sollux's neck digging his face in the other trolls chest continuing to sob. Sollux hugged Karkat back tightly and pulled him into his lap and felt his shirt getting damp from tears.

"KK" Sollux pushed Karkat away and looked into his eyes ignoring to red tears on his cheeks. Sollux slide his hand along Karkat's cheek and looked at him with love and hope.

"I won't let that pathetic exuthe for a human touch you again. You're mine, not hith. At leatht I hope that'th the cathe." Sollux smiled when Karkat nodded and wiped his tears away, Karkat face contorted with fear.

"Please don't kill me" Karkat started crying again at the realization Sollux knew his real blood color.

Sollux smiled again and hugged Karkat again and whispered under his breath.

"I will not let anyone hurt you, ever."

Soon after their feelings jam, Sollux and Karkat were walking into the lunchroom like nothing happened just moments ago. Approaching the table Sollux felt Karkat grab his arm and step behind him shyly. Sollux had the the erg to slaughter Strider now; they were once friends but no longer. He clenched his fist and with his free hand took Karkat and held it, they sat down beside each other closer than usual, but neither minded it however.

Karkat looked down and ignore Dave at all costs. Sollux noticed and looked down at Karkat and squeezed his hand slightly as to reassure he was protecting him. Karkat looked up and noticed Dave staring at him, he felt like crying after what happened. Karkat hated lying to Sollux about what fully went down, Dave didn't just try he succeeded in it. He jerked at the memory and looked down again.

Sollux sighed and stood up leaving Karkat confused.

"Okay, tho. KK doethn't feel to good today tho I'm gonna run him home." Sollux gestured for Karkat to stand which he did and walked to Sollux quickly hiding his tears, before they turned to leave Sollux looked at Dave with rage that everyone noticed.

"Thtrider, you dithgust me to my core" Dave looked up in disbelief of what he just said.

The rest of their friends were stunned at how pissed Sollux was, "What on earth did you do Karkat and Sollux, Dave?" John looked at Dave and frowned when Dave just smirked.

"I don't see what's he's problem, It was just a quickie" Dave looked back at the two trolls walking away smiled an evil smile.

Karkat sat in his room alone, the talk Sollux had gave him while they were walking help slightly but not enough to make him recover. The room was silent until his laptop beeped.

"Who could that be" Karkat walked to his desk and sat opening the program. Looking at the screen he froze in place.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TG: i know your secret

TG: mutant blood

Karkat stopped breathing altogether and felt his heart sink.

CG: WHAT

TG: you heard me

TG: now

TG: i want you to break it off with captor or

TG: i will tell everyone your blood color

TG: and if you tell captor about his conversation i will tell them

TG: you have a day to get it over with

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

Karkat sobbed in his hands, '_I knew this was happen, gog damnit'_

The door to his room creaked open and Kankri walk inside seeing Karkat crying.

"Oh my, Kar. What happened, who hurt you." He ran over and hugged the sad troll and rubbed his back.

The next day Sollux was waiting on Karkat to get to the meeting spot. He looked up and down the halls and began getting worried. _'Where is he, he's never late' _

"Sollux" A familiar voice echoed in his mind and made him smile, he turned to see a horrifying seen.

Karkat stood in front of Sollux with Dave's arm around his shoulder. Sollux's heart stopped and he felt yellow tears forming in his eyes, he was anger at the same time.

"I, um, I'm with Dave now. I-"Karkat held back sobs and chocks "I love him, and I don't want to talk to you again" Karkat's voice cracked and he bit his lip and walked into the lunch room and sat by John. John smiled and looked at Karkat.

"Hey Karkat, you never sit over here" John hugged the troll and continued his conversation with Vriska.

"Yea" Karkat frowned and looked down and picked at his jeans.

Dave put his hand on Karkat thigh and smiled, making Karkat was to cry.

'_I hate this'_

Karkat pushed his hand away and stood up to leave. The small troll was on the verge of tears because of the look on Sollux's face, it wasn't even an emotion, it was empty, lost. Karkat stared to walk away but heard footsteps following him.

"Dave go away" Karkat sobbed and heard the steps pace pick up.

Karkat spun around and punched the person he thought was Dave in the chest but was pulled into a hug before he made contact. The embrace was warm and home-like, long arms wrapped around Karkat's waist and the warmth took over.

"KK, you almotht punched me. That would have hurt like a bitch." Sollux was smiling down at the small body in his arms.

Karkat sniffled "Sollux" He looked up and smiled behind his red tears. "Sollux I didn't mean what I said earlier. Dave…Dave knows my blood color and he said he'll tell everyone if I didn't break it off with you" Karkat froze when he noticed Dave was standing behind Sollux with a frown.

"I told you not to tell, Karkat" Dave's voice was uneasy

"KK, why don't you go into the lunchroom with the other'th. I need to talk to Thtrider alone" Sollux smiled and kissed Karkat's cheek. Karkat just nodded and walked to sit with the others.

Everyone was asking Karkat what was happening and why they hadn't returned, Karkat just explained that Sollux was talking to Dave alone, however Karkat was worried something bad was going to happen.

"Well My Dear, As Long As You're Ok-"There was a loud bang interrupting Kanaya's talk with the troll.

Karkat and the rest of the trolls looked towards the noise to see Sollux and Dave fighting. Blue and red sparks were flying in all directions and Dave was running towards Sollux, Karkat jumped up and ran to them.

"STO-"Karkat's heart stopped in its tracks when he saw the scene, Dave was in front of Sollux with his sword cutting though Sollux's stomach. Karkat screamed and ran faster to Sollux and fell to his knees when he arrived.

"KK, ith that you? Pleathe let it be you" Sollux's head turned in Karkat's direction and his eyes began to darken and lose their light.

Karkat could feel tears rolling down his cheeks while looking down at Sollux.

"Oh KK, don't cry." Sollux smiled yellow blood dripping out of his mouth

"You're gonna be fine Sol. You're gonna be fine" Karkat sobbed and clenched Sollux's hand.

The other trolls and human watched with sad eyes, Kanaya was crying in Rose's arms and Gamzee was holding Tavros while watching the ordeal.

"KK, I love you" Sollux's smile faded and warped.

"Sollux? SOLLUX?! SOLLUX!?" Karkat shook he body to no avail and cried.

Karkat let out a murderous scream making the trolls cover their ears in pain even Dave was fazed by it. Karkat stood up and pulled out his sickle from the back of his shirt, he shifted his weight and looked at Dave. Karkat's eyes were glowing red; they had literally burned off the grey contacts he wore from anger. All of the trolls noticed and scooted back.

Karkat positioned himself and readied his attack, and lunged to Dave slicing his arm with his sickle. Dave screamed and jumped back looking at Karkat a clear expression of horror of his face. Karkat lunged again cutting into Dave's chest like it was nothing, Dave fell to his knees and held his injuries and froze when Karkat's shadow formed before him.

Dave looked up and noticed the red eyes first, they were no longer Karkat's. they were filled with more rage then Gamzee had when he was sober.

"Karkat ple-"

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERTED FUCKED UP RAPIST!" Karkat screamed at Dave interrupting him.

Karkat raised his sickle and sliced a cut along Dave's back making him whine and cry out in pain. Karkat turned and walked back to Sollux's body and began to sob again, when he calmed down enough his eyes went back to the color of his contacts, grey.

Karkat dropped his sickles and put his hand over his head and bent down to the floor and screamed again and sobbed.

"SOLLUX! SOLLUX PLEASE COME BACK! I NEED YOU! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE COME BACK!" Karkat rocked himself back and forth while he mourned the yellow bloods death.

A hand made contact with Karkat's back making his jump but noticed it was only Kanaya.

"Let Me Run You Home Karkat, Please. You Do Not Need To Be Here Now" Karkat shook his head and stood up walking away with Kanaya

Karkat lay in bed alone in his respiteblock crying. His door creaked open and Kankri walked inside.

He sat on the edge of Karkat's bed and rubbed his back.

"Kar, I know it hurts but." He sighed "It's been two months since it happened, you haven't gone to school since" Kankri bit his lip

"You're right" Karkat sat up and wiped his tears "I need to get ready for school now" He pushed Kankri out of the door and threw on the cloths he wore his first day of school.

Karkat walked out of the house and to the school.

'_I can't let this control my life anymore'_

Karkat walked into the lunch room and looked at the table of former friends he had and sighed. Walking up to the table everyone looked at him except Dave, who was still bandaged up.

He gulped

"Hey guys" He looked over their smiling faces and motioned for him to sit down.

"It's nice to see you Kar, been awhile." Eridan raised an eyebrow and forced a smile.

"Nice to see you to" Karkat smiled "Fish stick" Eridan frowned and glared at him.

Kanaya stood up and hugged him "It's Nice to Know You're Are Smelling Again, Kankri Said Nothing About This."

"I can't…" He held back tears again "I will not let his death control my life, I do love him, but, I have to live right? For him"

All of the trolls and humans looked up at him and smiled more.

When he sat Karkat noticed an additional member with a black hood sitting where Sollux doe…did.

He sat in his normal spot and the stranger faced his direction and removed his hood.

Karkat's heart blew.

"Hey KK" The troll smiled

"S-Sollux?!"


End file.
